You're a Doctor aren't you?
by Yeslekkypops
Summary: Quintis story in third person, set soon after Happy and Toby babysat Ralph after Walter's accident. Mild violence/injuries. Happy isn't paying attention to her work when Toby unleashes his devilish grin, leading to a moment neither of them were expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**You're a Doctor aren't you?**

 **So, this is my first fanfiction ever, I'd love to know what you think, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion**

"Tools don't let you down, people do. Tools don't let you down, people do." It was a mantra running through her head, a head which had been recently filled with thoughts about a certain hat - wielding wise-ass who was currently grinning at her over the two medical textbooks he was reading, almost as if he knew she was thinking about him; then again, knowing the shrink, he probably did.

Happy had been lying to herself when she appeared angry at Toby after their failed attempt at a date. She was so scared regarding the feelings she had for the Doc, and his medical blunder gave her the perfect excuse to turn him away. Being a foster kid had taught her that people only let you down: Parents, Social Workers, Foster carers, Teachers... Happy wanted so badly to add Toby to that list, but she couldn't. Toby had been there for her through anything and everything, thick and thin he'd stood beside her, defending her honour even when Walter, his best friend, had a different opinion.

Everything changed once they'd babysat together for Ralph after Walter's accident, the young genius had fallen asleep on the couch after an evening of pizza and computer games; leaving Toby free to seduce her, and God had he succeeded. Not that she planned on telling him of course. How could she when she knew that his ex fiancée still had a hold over him.  
"She's moved to England you know" The Doc's smug voice echoed over to her workbench.  
"I... Um... Don't really, know what you, kinda mean there... uh, numb-nuts" God she had it bad, stumbling and faltering over one stupid sentence. She glanced at Toby who was grinning at her, as if to say "Of course you weren't thinking about my ex - fiancée, I mean, I'm not a shrink who can read everything you do"

I mean, Happy didn't find that look sexy or anything, not at all, not in the slightest, which is exactly why she had another look. Her fascination with the Doc's smile meant she hadn't noticed the hammer sliding off the workbench above where she was crouched - working on her beloved motorbike. She was completely oblivious to the falling hammer, until it crushed her delicately outstretched fingers.

Not good, Happy thought, before letting loose a string of profanities. Being a shrink, the Doc knew the difference between pain and anger- and the racket coming from Happy's area was definitely pain. Toby rushed over, ill-equipped to deal with what awaited him. He was prepared to pin her down to examine the injured area and then make a judgement. He was not prepared to find strong, independent Happy, curled into a ball, proffering her injured hand towards him.

Toby knew instantly that she had three broken fingers, he also knew instantly that she was not going to like the next words he spoke.  
"Gee Happs, you've smashed up your hand real good, I'll take you to the Hospital and a doctor will strap it up for you" Toby was waiting for anger and violence, maybe even a broken finger himself. Happy was full of surprises today, especially when she looked up at him, blinked twice and asked simply...

"You're a Doctor aren't you?"

 **A/N I was thinking about leaving this as a One-Shot but if anybody wants to know what happens next then I'll write more because i really enjoyed writing this chapter and maybe some more in the future! Review away please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're a Doctor aren't you? – Chapter 2**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1 and anyone who took the time to read it! I enjoyed writing this chapter so there will be more chapters in the future, yay! This chapter is longer so enjoy!**

Why was he dithering about? Happy thought to herself, he never shut up about his time at Harvard Med School, so why was he finding it hard to just shove on a bandage or something? "If you're not really a Doctor, now's the time to say" she choked out as she tried to grin through the pain, the pain that was getting worse, getting harder to deal with. Happy was wary of the Doc's current inability to move, he just stood there blinking at her. What _was_ he thinking about?

 _Happy was expecting him to fix her broken hand, he couldn't, could he? Toby was a psychiatrist not an ER Doctor; he hadn't set broken bones since he was seventeen. Sure he remembered the theory, but this time he didn't have an x-ray machine and a Professor on his side. If Toby did it wrong, and fragments of bone were left in the wrong place, her hand could be disfigured and painful, which would affect her work. She'd never forgive him. But, if he took her to the Hospital, Happy would relive the past and hate him forever._

Happy knew Toby was debating taking her to the ER. She knew he was nervous about the complications if he did it wrong. She knew that he'd rather take her to the hospital and get someone there to do it, but she couldn't let him do that. Happy had grown up in care homes and foster homes, passed from pillar to post by "caring" individuals; caring individuals who always ended up landing her in a hospital bed. Oh but it was always "Happy the Care Kid's" fault... "If she hadn't been taking apart my television then I'd never have tried to pull it off her! How was I to know she'd overbalance and slip down the stairs?" That wasn't even the worst Hospital experience she'd had. When she was fourteen, Happy got ill, really ill, and was admitted to a ward, her social services medical allowance didn't cover the amount her foster carers would have had to have paid, so they left her in the hospital and refused to take her back. That was when Happy ran away and toughened up, learned how to survive on the streets. She'd never been a patient since, and she didn't want that to change.

"Okay Happs, I've got a friend from Harvard..." Toby began, but, looking concerned, trailed off as Happy rose to her feet. She had pushed through the pain, mind over matter, and boy was she angry. She was angry with herself for distracting herself with the Doc, so she was pushing that anger out onto him. The shrink would call it Projection, or Displacement; or some other psychoanalytic term. She was about to open her mouth but Toby got there first. "She's a really great Doctor, I promise, owns a private surgery a little way away." He paused expectantly, but for some reason the anger had drained out of her and been replaced by surprise. "Sh... She?" she stammered out. Whoah where had that come from? She thought she was about to rant about hospitals, not women. "Is this a jealous Happy Quinn I see before me?" Toby asked with a cheeky grin. "Not to fear though my love, for she is eight years older and not my type – she took Med School the long way round. Unlike some people..." Oh God, more grinning, it was becoming contagious. Stop it! Happy berated herself; he's trying to convince her to go to a hospital, trying to betray the "No Hospitals" rule that, for their own reasons, most members of Scorpion lived by.

 _Toby could tell Happy wasn't onboard, he'd need another plan, and fast. All Toby needed was an X-ray machine and his Med School friend had one, he'd call in a favour she owed, use the machine, sort out Happy's hand and leave before anybody else mentioned the word Hospital. Genius! He thought, now to convince Happy. "I was only going to borrow her X-ray machine, take a look at those bones and then sort them out myself, honestly Happs, do you think I'd let any old Doctor near those fabulous fingers of yours? No indeed! You my friend are now in the much sought after care of Dr Tobias Curtis. Please situate yourself in my ambulance, well, car, whilst I call Periya, uuuh Doctor Patel, to prepare her for your joyous arrival..."_

Happy was left speechless. She wasn't quite sure how to react after that little speech. She was glad he wanted to help, and to help properly, with X-rays and such like, but he was also taking her to a hospital. Or was it a hospital? He said it was a private surgery, so maybe it was more like a clinic? She kept telling herself that. Anyway, a clinic sounded more welcoming and less frightening than a Hospital. She could hear him on the phone to this Periya person as she walked through the Garage. She was glad no-one else was there to see her tear-stained face. Happy never cried, not anymore, and she didn't want it to be a regular occurrence. At least the Doc's conversation sounded purely professional, no flirting, no joking, just cold hard medicine. She was waiting for Toby in his car, she didn't trust him to drive her truck, and she was in no fit state to drive, so she waited for a few minutes. These few minutes gave her the time to think about the shrink; he'd complimented her feet in Bosnia when she'd hurt her ankle, and complimented her fingers just now. It seemed like he truly did care for her and wanted to make things work; was she really thinking about giving him a second chance? Did she really mean that or was it just the pain talking. Who knew?

"I'm afraid I don't have a siren, but I can flash my indicators if you want a more realistic experience?" He asked as he slid into the driver's seat. Happy snorted but didn't say anything, to be honest she felt a little woozy. It seemed like Toby knew she was feeling drowsy and he just started talking about anything and everything, something about not falling asleep? She wasn't sure, she wasn't listening either, slipping slowly into the black void... Until he said something that brought her back from the precipice of unconsciousness.

 _He was losing her to the welcoming embrace of the darkness, so desperate times called for desperate measures. He was going to talk about something he didn't want to, something to make her sit up and listen. Heather, his ex-fiancée. "I've been on the phone to Heather a lot recently because her new husband left her, took their new kids, their new house and their new money and left her living in a motel room. She turned to gambling and the open arms of alcohol and as such lost her job. She's depressed and getting nowhere. She can't afford help because she's run out of money and so, she turned to me for help. I wasn't going to, but she said she'd gamble her way back to America. I didn't want that, I want her to have a life far away in England. It would be a fresh start for her, and a fresh start for me, a chance to pursue real happiness, with the woman of my dreams; with you, Happy Freaking Quinn._

"Oh" Happy replied, the drowsiness of earlier forgotten as they pulled up in front of a swanky looking building – which didn't look like a hospital at all. One point for the Doc she thought as she looked up at him opening the car door for her. She just let the words come tumbling out, no more thinking, no more holding back...

"I think I could be Happy with you too"

 **A/N Hi, I'm from the UK so I don't know anything about the health or care system in the USA and my research proved fruitless so I had to use a bit of creative license so I hope it wasn't too bad, also what did you think about sometimes swapping to Toby's POV to tell different aspects, I'd like to know please :) basically thanks for reading it x**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're a Doctor aren't you? – Chapter 3**

 **I don't know why but this Chapter was hard to write, so I hope it lives up to expectations, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, CBS does**

 _She was walking towards the Clinic, this was good Toby thought. She hadn't shied away yet, thankfully though, the building looked more like a hotel than a hospital – otherwise he didn't think Happy would have coped. At least Periya was good with geniuses... she'd been like the older sister he never had, patching him up and after a long night gambling to pay for Harvard. Periya had seen him at his worst and he'd treated her husband for innumerable issues that he had. He'd saved their marriage and now it was time for her to return the favour she kept reminding him she owed. On the phone call to her earlier he had explained the situation, Doctor Patel was adamant that one use of an X-ray machine did not equate to a saved marriage; but she didn't understand what was at stake. Toby knew that if Happy had a passable medical experience, provided by himself of course, it would tackle her phobia, and also win him some points in the romance department – hand holding would definitely be involved, and that was the area he needed the most help with. But by her comment as she was getting out of the car, it was as if the finish line had been moved that little bit closer._

Happy's hands were beginning to shake, as much as this place didn't look like a hospital, or any sort of medical establishment. She knew what awaited her inside, all those doctors and nurses, running around, faking concern, prodding and poking. It was creepy ok? It was wasn't it? She needed the Doc to explain this fear to her, he'd tried a long time ago, tried with all of Scorpion, but they all brushed him off, too busy writing algorithms or in Happy's case, throwing things at the shrink's head for butting into what she thought was her own business. Now she was feeling sorry for him? She supposed his narcissism was justified when none of his friends would talk to him because they didn't want to be analysed, as much as Toby told everyone he wouldn't, it's not something you can turn off. He seems so lonely, especially now, guiding her towards the entrance with a gentle hand on her good elbow, staring off into the distance, a lost little smile gracing his face as Happy snuggled in. It was two in the morning and Happy only had a t-shirt on. Suddenly a jacket appeared around her shoulders, he was a good friend, a good psychiatrist and maybe something more; unless she went crazy in the clinic, which was in fact possible.

It seemed like the walk to the reception went on forever, all this feelings analysis made her head hurt and she just wanted to lie down, but Happy would not show weakness in front of anybody; except maybe Toby, he certainly wouldn't mind if she lay down on his lap. Berating herself for this lapse in concentration, she walked through the automatic doors, hoping against hope that the hotel vibe continued into the interior of the building... Alas not. It looked just like any other hospital reception area, albeit slightly more tastefully decorated. Happy tried not to let her disappointment and fear show because the Doc was looking down at her like a little puppy who had brought back a ball, praying that it would be thrown again. She would do this for him, he deserved more appreciation for his talents, but she was also doing it for herself of course; she couldn't do anything with three busted fingers. "I'll take a seat whilst you sign me in or something, looks like there could be a wait; it's pretty busy in here." Great, she had to sit in a room with ill people, getting progressively more frightened and angry. "As if I'd make you wait, you get special treatment Princess, and your flying carpet waits just beyond that door." Bless him - he was trying to make her angry to take her mind away from her current predicament. It was working, she hated being called Princess. Toby waved to a pretty woman in a white coat waiting by the desk, Doctor Patel, Happy assumed. He led her over and they exchanged pleasantries, surprisingly, Happy liked her. Dr Patel wasn't fake or false, she genuinely cared, and if the crazy shrink trusted her, she supposed she could too.

 _He nearly had a heart attack when Happy started talking to Periya, of all the possible outcomes he had tried to calculate, tolerance was the best result, he never expected them to get on! Then he caught a snippet of their conversation as he followed them down the sterile hallway, oh. They were discussing his behaviour at university. Happy was now finding out all about those stunts he pulled with modifying the professor's lecture notes, oh yay! Periya had stopped outside a room with warning signs and lights, which he knew were just a formality, Toby was locking that door when they were inside to keep Happy safe from the nosy staff in this place. She didn't know that and was on the brink of bolting out of the building before Periya spoke up._

"Here's your X-ray room and I've cleared Room 302 just down the hallway for you afterwards, call me if you need anything and just pop in to my office to say Ta-ra on your way out, plus I want to see if you can remember how to be a proper doctor after all these years" She said with a grin as she walked off. Happy really did like her. What she didn't like was the bright yellow sign proclaiming DANGER on the door of the room she was about to enter. Knowing the Doc, he had already worked out she was scared out of her wits and was formulating a plan based on his vast knowledge of the human psyche to help her out. But he didn't say anything for the moment, just took her good hand in his, and led her into the room, flicking on the lights as he did. She wished he'd kept them off. It was not good for her anxieties. The stark white walls, the bed with a paper towel over it, the screen to separate her from her doctor, and the x-ray machine itself; taking up most of the room with it's looping cables and poseable arm. Toby busied himself putting a Charge-Coupled-Device on the bed and pulling up a chair next to it, at least she didn't have to feel vulnerable whilst lying down. Happy sat in the chair and glared at the Doc, she couldn't let him know the extent of her fears, worse than her fear of hospitals, was her fear of being weak, and showing fear meant showing weakness, and she couldn't have that; so she turned to her old friend anger.

" _It's alright Happs, I'll put your arm on the CCD, go behind the screen, press a button, wait a few seconds and then Hey Presto, one image of your hand pops up on the computer screen. I can even email it to you if you want a copy?" Her stare at that moment could have withered flowers. Toby, however, just found it cute. Time to bring out his training, "You don't like it here, I get it, the machine is freaking you out too, I can tell, so close your eyes and think of the happiest thing you can, okay Happy?" he had to let a giggle out after that masterpiece._

The happiest thing she could think of? Despite her name she had never truly been happy, except that one night when things began to change; when they had babysat Ralph, the night after Walter's accident. She was content playing computer games with the young genius, but not happy, not until he had gone to sleep and she was left alone with the shrink. That was where Happy had been happy, so she closed her eyes and began to relive it.

 **A/N I was going to put in what happened that fateful babysitting night, but I thought I'd make you wait... Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to know what you thought because it means a lot that people actually read what I write. So thanks basically x**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're a Doctor aren't you? – Chapter 4**

 **Sorry it's a bit late, I had such high hopes for this Chapter and I just couldn't get it right, I've rewritten it three times and I'm still not completely sure about it so let me know what you think, enjoy!**

Happy's brain didn't work like other people's, so the events came back to her with perfect clarity...

They'd gone back to Toby's apartment with Ralph, hers was definitely not child friendly and they'd feel awkward in Paige's floral, chintzy apartment. Neither of them could face the Garage; seeing Walter's things just how he left them, as if nothing had changed, as if he wasn't lying in a hospital bed. When they'd arrived, Ralph had stationed himself in front of the Doc's rather impressive gaming system and loaded up his favourite racing game, one which Happy particularly enjoyed. After a pizza and a few more hours of games the young genius' eyelids began to droop and Toby picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. "Toby, if I wake up early, can I read one of the books from your shelf?" he sleepily mumbled. Of course the shrink agreed, none of Scorpion could say no to that kid. Out of interest she wandered in to see what books he kept by his bed. Surprise surprise, she snorted to herself, he had a whole wall of bookshelves bursting with thick medical books. Ralph would have a field day. She silently snuck away from the door, leaving Toby to tell the young boy the merits of different books until he fell asleep. He would make a good dad she thought, wait where did that come from? She pulled up short, it didn't mean anything right? It was probably just hormones talking. Happy pushed it to the back of her mind as the Doc walked back into the living area.

"Looks like we'll have to take the sofa bed tonight!" he grinned. Oh, right, he was expecting an answer, something witty, but suitably angry... "Who says I'm staying?" it wasn't great, but it would serve. He looked stumped for a few seconds before the lightbulb moment came "Children under twelve must always be supervised by one responsible adult, and I certainly don't come under that umbrella, so that leaves you, therefore you have to stay. And yes Paige only said it was a few hours, but trust me on this; she is not leaving Walter anytime soon." He looked so cute with his smug yet secretly hopeful face. Happy couldn't deny that she wanted to stay, so she caved in. Butter would so melt in those rich hazel eyes, she may have been called a badass, but she was still a woman. They pulled out the sofa bed and dressed it with blankets and pillows before crashing down it together with a well earned beer. They both knew their limits, they wouldn't drink any more than the one bottle they currently had, Ralph would still be safe, but after the day they'd had, something was needed to take the edge off.

It wasn't too late so she told Toby to put a film on, normally she'd prefer a hi-octane gore fest with car chases and suspense, but that cut a little too close to home, so she expressly told him not to pick anything in that genre. Knowing his feelings for her, she expected something completely implausible yet heart-warming; she knew he had a copy of "Warm Bodies" somewhere, but instead of a rom-zom-com she was introduced to the opening titles of Disney's Aladdin. "Uuuum, did you mess up the disks or...?" she hadn't watched Disney in a very long time, and had never seen Aladdin, it had seemed far to cliché for tough-nut Happy. "I did not" he said in his best imitation of Robin Williams, it wasn't very accurate, but it was downright hilarious. The shrink was crazier than all of them so even though she didn't have him pegged for a Disney fan, it wasn't impossible. "Aladdin was the only video I had as a kid, so it means a lot, but it also reminds me of us. An impoverished young street rat, who happens to be devilishly handsome, stays one step ahead of death at the hands of those he's cheated, then falls in love with a beautiful Princess, but needs a helping hand to win her over. It's basically our life isn't it? Princess?" Oh, mushy sentiments and pet names, normally she would have thrown something at him, maybe a wrench, or if nothing was at hand, she would have punched him, but tonight, after everything that had happened, she would let it slide and just watch the film and pretend not to enjoy snuggling into his chest and having his arm snaked around her back.

And so they sat, in peaceful silence, until a song about flying on carpets and seeing the world came on and Toby began to serenade her. Happy had heard him sing before, mainly "Rock you like a Hurricane" but he sounded so much different when it was Disney that he was imitating, she could almost see a young Toby sat in front of the screen, warbling along loudly, hoping his passive Father would notice him, but also dreaming of a whole new world where he'd have a better life. He looked her dead in the eye and sang, "Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Did that warrant an answer? She wasn't sure, but she did know that she'd been denying what her heart told her to do, only really listening to it when she invited him to join her on their babysitting venture. He was still looking at her, humming along to the tune, but Happy couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she smiled and snuggled into his side, purely for warmth of course, and watched the rest of the film. Once it was over they sat together in amicable silence before falling asleep cradled in each other's arms.

She got up before Toby the next morning and went to check on Ralph; unsurprisingly he was awake, reading a heavy leather bound, well thumbed copy of Freud's "The Interpretation of Dreams" He was definitely taking after Uncle Toby. "Hey Kid, how about we go make some breakfast to wake up the narcissist?" she asked, that caught his attention, he was a growing boy and food was always on his mind, just like the shrink was on hers. "Can I try and interpret your dreams Happy?" he asked, he looked up at her with those cute little eyes, and she couldn't deny that kid anything. "I think Toby might be more interesting to analyse, I just dreamt about my motorcycle all night, plus it would really inflate his ego if you chose to purse his field of expertise." Actually, she could guess what the shrink dreamt about, because she had the same kind of dream about the hat wielding wise-ass, and it wasn't suitable for Ralph's ears...

 **A/N I wasn't sure about the Disney thing but I was watching Aladdin and it just sort of happened, anyway I kind of messed around with Toby's age a bit because I wasn't sure about how old he'd be when Aladdin came out etc but I'd just like to know if you found it acceptable, hopefully the next Chapter should be up sooner! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're a Doctor aren't you? - Chapter 5**

 **Hi! sorry it took so long to get this up, I just lost the feeling of it for a while but hey, I hope you like it! This is very likely the last chapter, unless inspiration strikes me, so I just wanted to say thank you for reading it and to those who reviewed, it means a lot. This chapter is for Aubri who's reviews kept me going and the most recent one gave me the motivation to write this, so Enjoy!**

A warm pair of hands on her shoulders brought Happy back to the present, her eyes had been open without seeing, her back bolt upright and her whole body rigid. Coming back to her senses with a shiver her brain finally caught up to her eyes and she saw the Doc's face inches from her own, eyes wide with fear, fear for her, fear that she'd retreated deep into her own brain, falling deep down the rabbit hole. The relief was evident in his whole frame when she blinked and sighed, shoulders slumping as she came back to herself.

"Come on Princess, Room 302 awaits your god-like presence so I, you're humble servant may stabilize your hand" Oh of course, she couldn't just up and leave this place, so she took his proffered hand in her good hand and allowed herself to be led down the corridor, the fight drained out of her. She looked towards the doc's other hand where an X-ray was clutched. She wasn't medically trained but from what she could see, it didn't look good. Hopefully a cast wasn't required; she couldn't do much with a bandage and splint, but she could do even less with a cast and sling.

 _He wanted to get her out of this place as soon as possible, he wanted to take her away from the hints of repressed memories, he wanted to remove the tension in her shoulders, remove the barely veiled fear from her eyes. He just wanted to make her happy. He knew he was a good doctor, he'd graduated at seventeen for goodness sake, yet he was seriously doubting his ability to fix her hand. He couldn't screw this up, he needed to focus on X-ray, but Happy had a way of making him lose his concentration, his brain just melted in her presence. But for once in his life, he did not want to seduce her, he didn't feel the need to make wise-cracks, he needed to be professional, but damn it was hard to not sweep her up into his arms and take her away from all of her suffering._

"Hey, a Toby? I don't feel too good…" she murmured as she sunk onto the bed in the private treatment room they'd arrived at. His head whipped round, concern etched into every fibre of his being as he hurried to her side, his pleading entreaties fell on deaf ears as she finally succumbed to the void and sank into unconsciousness.

Dear Lord her head hurt when she came to, finally opening her eyes, squinting against the expected piercing brightness, but it never came. Opening her eyes fully to understand the situation she realised the light was off and a soft glow came from a lamp shaded by a certain fedora. Glancing down at her surprisingly warm left hand she noticed that it was ensconced by a larger hand belonging to her doctor. Her right hand was warm as-well, but it was covered in bandages rather than the hand of her knight in shining armour. She had to admit her feelings to herself now, after he'd protected her from the "horrible dangers of the hospital" True, she hadn't been condescended to yet by any staff, but she wanted to leave now, before it happened. "Ahem" she coughed, instantly he ceased staring into the distance and looked at her "Are we good to go then Doc?"

 _She wasn't angry, which was a start he supposed, he'd held her hand whilst she was unconscious, he expected more anger from her than just an exhausted sigh of a question, but Toby supposed it was understandable after she'd fainted. Whether it was her dislike for the situation or the oppressive heat in this building that caused it, the shrink wanted to get her home before it happened again. "Yep, we're off, we've just got to swing by Periya's office so I can say thankyou for letting me use her rooms and stuff, before I take you back to your apartment and tuck you in safe and sound, then I shall sleep on your sofa because there's no way I'll let you stay alone today, not after you fainted." Of course, there were medical reasons he should stay with her today, but mainly he was being selfish, he wanted to make her soup and crackers when she woke up, ward off door to door salesmen before they woke her and more importantly, to let her know that he'll always be there for her, no matter what._

"I… I fainted?" That wasn't fair, she was doing so well keeping it together in this place, and then her stupid body had betrayed her. Speaking off, she started to look down at her bandaged hand, examining her friend's handiwork, her three broken fingers were individually strapped to splints, but those splints didn't look normal, they had a hinge at the knuckle. So whilst the top section of her fingers, where the breaks were, were kept immobile, she could still bend her knuckles, The hinges were so delicate that Happy herself would have been proud to call them her own. Noticing her admiring his craftsmanship, the Doc spoke up in a creepy, horror movie voice; "I've been watching you…" Why was she finding that cute? Any other time that would have earned an elbow in the ribs, but now, maybe it was the pain meds, she could see a little plaster on her arm where the jab went in. She was sure it was the pain meds, her arm was actually feeling pretty good so she said "Shut up, don't ruin it"

 _His eyes went wide as that phrase took him back to their kiss, she said that after the best kiss of his life and now she was saying it again? She was leaning in to him, was it an invitation? Maybe not, but he was going for another kiss and if that wasn't what she meant, she couldn't punch with her dominant hand, so he'd be alright, probably…_

He was leaning in too, he wanted to do this, and finally she realised that she did too. So she leaned in further, leaning into a moment that she previously didn't know she needed, but now realised that it was the most important thing in her world. Their eyes were closed and her lips were about to meet his, it was perfect; until the door crashed open and Walter stood there, looking surprisingly livid

"Why are you here? Why didn't you call? What is going on here? You didn't turn up this morning so I tracked your phone Toby, I see that you're at a Hospital, what am I supposed to think? Then I have to convince some doctor to let me through and I come in here expecting who knows what and then I see you about to engage in an unprofessional act when you should be at the Garage. I'm disappointed in you both."

She was supposed to be at the Garage? How long had she been out for? She looked for her phone only to realise she'd left it at the Garage, as Toby checked his phone she looked over his shoulder at the time. She forgot about the time when she saw his lock screen, it was a picture of her the night of Ralph's Halloween party, cat whiskers and all. Focusing on the time she saw it was 9:45 am. The shrink seemed surprised at this, as if he'd passed the night in a daze. He blinked then spoke up.

" _Why didn't you just call, Walter? Even with your low EQ and controlling tendencies, 197, there was a statistical probability that there was an acceptable reason for our lateness, but instead you track my phone? Don't you trust us?" Toby was really going to have to talk to him, he'd have some couch time whether or not their esteemed leader liked it or not, because this was quite frankly unacceptable. He'd ruined something beautiful and pure and had the audacity to call it unprofessional, when in fact it would be the best thing for the team, they could finally work together properly without the incessant angry glares and insults._

"It was more efficient, I wouldn't have had to waste time talking to you." He stated. Happy would have punched him if she didn't have broken fingers and her good hand wasn't being held by the shrink. "Jesus Walter, if you must know, at 1:32 am this morning, a hammer fell on my hand and broke three fingers, Toby brought me here to fix my hand but I didn't feel very well so I fainted and woke up about four minutes ago, so if you don't mid, I feel terrible and would like to go home and spend a few hours sleeping, Toby will be coming with me and we won't be in work until tomorrow, if you don't like it you can shove it up your…"

" _Okay princess," he interjected, "Those pain meds are making you feisty and sleepy, probably not a good combo for you, but…" he said as he turned towards Walter, "What she said is completely true, so you go back to the garage, tell the other's we're fine and then deal with our absence." He picked up his hat from the lamp, docked it at Walter before swinging it onto his head and picking up a sleepy looking Happy before pushing past his best friend and carrying her bridal style to the car, stopping by Dr Patel's office on the way._

She woke up when the soft hum of the engine cut off outside her apartment, she began to get out of the car but was cut off by the shrink who once more carried her. Once they'd got through the door, Happy had to pick the lock as her keys were still at the Garage, Toby went to put her in her bedroom, but she struggled free and flopped on the sofa, the nap in the car had done her the world of good and she was feeling quite alert, the aching from her hand was manageable and so she indicated for him to sit beside her. Once more she began to lean in, as did he, and after an agonising few seconds, their lips collided and all was well with the world. She reached up and gently brushed his face with her bandaged fingers, slightly startled he broke off the kiss before whispering "You're hand must not be too bad if you can do that" motioning at her slightly bent fingers, making use of those ingenious hinges. She glanced back up at him…

"I had a good Doctor."

 **A/N so that's most likely it, I hope you liked it and I'd love to know what you think, I had fun writing it so I'll probably start another story soon! Love to you all x**


End file.
